UKS - Usahakan Kamu Suka
by Realsugarblue
Summary: cerita tentang seorang Dokter Kesehatan disebuah SMA BANGTAN dengan murid bandelnya Min Yoongi . #yoonjin #bts #jinga #sin #rommatecouple


**Drap Drap Drap**

Bunyi langkah kaki seseorang berlari sangat cepat kearah ruangan yang berada di ujung. Seorang pria berjas putih melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru sambil melemparkan senyuman saat melewati ruangan guru. Beberapa orang guru membalas senyumannya dengan hangat. Pria itu melirik alarm di hpnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Dia sangat khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pasiennya. Karena terlalu fokus melihat hpnya, Pria itu tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya . Hingga bahunya menabrak orang didepannya hingga orang itu hampir terhuyung kebelakang.

" Berhati-hatilah Dokter, nanti kau bisa menabrak orang sepertiku kalau berjalan terburu-buru." kata pria paru baya dengan nametag kepala sekolah dibajunya. Pria bernama Kim Seok Jin itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya memohon maaf kepada atasannya.

" Maafkan saya Mr. Shin, alarm saya tengah berbunyi sekarang, saya harus secepatnya mengecek ke ruangan saya. " Kata Jin menjelaskan dengan sopan.

" Hm, kau cepat tanggap ya,kerja bagus Dokter Jin, kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Ucapnya menepuk bahu Jin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pria bermarga Kim itu sendirian di lorong.

Kim Seok Jin adalah Dokter Kesehatan di SMA BANGTAN. Dia merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik di Universitas Seoul. Tadinya dia berniat bekerja pada sebuah Rumah sakit besar di Seoul ,namun karena alasan tertentu dia dipindah tugaskan ke SMA BANGTAN menjadi seorang dokter kesehatan. Jin ingin menolak pekerjaan ini sebelumnya dikarenakan dia kurang suka berinteraksi dengan para gadis SMA. Benar saja saat Jin pertama kali datang kesini,dia sudah menjadi buah bibir di seluruh SMA BANGTAN. Pasalnya Jin memiliki wajah Tampan bak pangeran berkuda putih dengan postur tinggi yang menawan. Para gadis-gadis sangat suka sekali memujanya seperti seorang selebritis. Jin tentu mengakui bahwa dirinya memang memiliki ketampanan berlebih ,tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakan ketampanannya untuk hal-hal buruk. Jin tipikal pria baik yang sangat diidamkan para ibu-ibu karena sosoknya seperti menantu idaman. Tampan,jago masak,mandiri, jago bersih-bersih ,jago nawar waktu dipasar kurang apa lagi coba. Sosok dokter ini benar-benar sempurna dijadikan menantu semua orang.

Jin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS. Tempat dimana dia harus bekerja membantu anak-anak yang mengalami kesakitan. Pekerjaan mulia bukan, Jin sangat mencintai pekerjaannya lebih dari apapun. Jin tiba di depan UKS membuka pintunya lalu memeriksa kesekeliling ruangan , dia melihat tidak ada seorangpun didalam. Jin mengerutkan dahinya bingung dia sangat yakin alarm yang dia pasang disisi meja kerjanya itu berbunyi dan tersambung pada alarm handphone miliknya. Tetapi dia heran mengapa tidak ada seorangpun di ruangannya. Jin dengan segera berjalan menuju ranjang UKS untuk memeriksa siapa tahu apa ada seseorang disana yang tak berdaya. Jin menyibakkan tirai dan benar saja dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah berbaring disana. Raut wajah Jin terlihat kesal melihat anak yang tertidur di ranjang UKSnya. Dengan sedikit berteriak Jin memanggil nama anak itu dengan nyaring.

" MIN YOON GI! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan jangan memencet alarm panggilan daruratku seenak jidatmu, apa kau tau aku berlarian dari koridor bawah sampai atas butuh perjuangan!" Omelnya pada anak didepannya, namun bukan sahutan yang didapat melainkan cekikikan dari anak itu.

 _Bocah ini!_

Jin semakin dibuat kesal, Jin sangat heran kenapa anak ini selalu saja membuat masalah dengannya. Apa dia tidak bisa sehari saja membuat hidupnya tenang.

" Cepat kembali ke kelasmu." pinta Jin sedikit melembutkan suaranya, Yoongi membuka satu matanya dan melirik Jin dengan malas.

" Kau mengganggu tidur siangku,dokter." Katanya santai sambil menutup matanya kembali.

" Ini masih jam pelajaran Bocah, jika kau ingin tidur pulang kerumahmu sana."

" Bagaimana kalau aku menolak."

 _oh astaga bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan, aku benar-benar bisa mati muda menghadapinya._

" Lagipula aku sedang sakit." ucapnya lagi dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat kesakitan.

 _EH!_

" Oh ya,menurutmu aku akan percaya pada ucapanmu. Kau bahkan terlihat sehat dimataku. Cepatlah bangun dan kembali kekelasmu." pinta Jin dengan melipat kedua tangannya pada dada, " Kasur disini pasti sangat jengkel kau tiduri setiap hari, Yoongi."

" Apa kau ini benar-benar dokter Kesehatan?" Jin mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan Yoongi barusan.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jin Bingung.

" Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh seorang siswa sakit kembali ke kelas padahal yang dia butuhkan hanyalah ranjang empuk UKS untuk istirahat." Ucapnya panjang lebar membuat Jin ingin menyumpalkan balsem ke mulutnya yang cerewet.

" Aku sudah bilang kau ini tidak sakit, berhenti bermain-main denganku."

Yoongi terlihat menghela nafas , bosan dengan perdebatan antara dirinya dan dokter kesehatan di sekolahnya ini.

" Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosankan, lagipula aku lebih nyaman disini bersamamu mau bagaimana lagi." ucap Yoongi tanpa berdosa.

HUH?

 _Cobaaan apalagi ini ya tuhan._

" Yoongi- apa kau menggodaku?" tanya Jin sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya.

" Menurutmu seperti itu? ah aku lupa kau ini kan jomblo. aku kasihan karena itu aku akan menemanimu sampai jam pelajaranku usai." kata Yoongi datar.

Muncul kerutan di pipi Jin, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

" Beraninya kau mengataiku jomblo." Jin mendecih kesal, ditariknya tangan Yoongi agar segera bangun dari ranjang, " Cepat bangun bocah nakal." Jin terkejut ternyata bocah seperti Yoongi yang terlihat melempeng ternyata berat juga. Jin agak kesulitan menariknya untuk bangun.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi melawan dengan menarik tangan Jin. Dengan mudahnya tubuh Jin oleng kedepan menimpa tubuh Yoongi. Di detik berikutnya Jin merasakan lengan Yoongi tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Jin menatap wajah Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam. Yoongi tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" Lepaskan aku." Jin membuang muka saat berbicara. Dia malas beradu pandang dengan bocah kurang ajar di depannya.

Namun Yoongi tidak mendengarkan , kedua tangannya masih saja melingkar pada tubuh Jin. Jin berusaha melepaskan diri namun cengkraman Yoongi begitu kuat.

" Apa kau tidak lelah，Jin." Bisiknya seductive pada telinga kanan Jin, Jin sedikit merinding mendengarnya, namun wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar.

Yoongi menatap kedalam mata Jin lalu dia menyeringai.

" Kau pasti perawan kan , terlihat jelas diwajahmu." Katanya seraya mendorong tubuh Jin menjauh. Jin shock mendengar ucapan bocah di depannya bahkan mulutnya sampai terbuka. Yoongi langsung bangun membenarkan seragamnya. Dengan senyuman evil dia mengedipkan satu matanya.

" Perawan tua." Yoongi cekikikan.

Bocah tengil ini!

" Arrg! JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI! " Teriak Jin penuh dramatis.

Yoongi keluar UKS dengan senyuman mengembang. Sedangkan Jin masih mengumpatinya didalam sana.

-TBC-

.  
.

Prolognya gak banget. Langsung disuguhi YoonJin moment. Hahaha . Lanjut gak? Komentlah guys .

Note : jangan lupa vote & follow .


End file.
